


The princess and the wolf

by Isabelle53



Series: Fairytales by Jupiter Jones [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Russian Empire, Transformation, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53
Summary: What if Jupiter was a princess in Russia and Caine was an actual wolf ?





	The princess and the wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caine Wise never went to the Deadlands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737337) by [Isabelle53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53). 



> Since this fairy tale happens in the Russia of the Tsars, names have been changed in Russian.
> 
> Yupítera = Jupiter  
> Zhalo = Stinger  
> [so]Bachiy = Caine

**The princess and the wolf**  
_By Jupiter Jones_

A long time ago, in the kingdoms of Russia, there was a princess who loved nature and animals. The Tsar and Tsarina were very proud of their daughter and they loved her very much. The Tsar loved the stars and had named the princess _Yupítera_ , in honor of his favorite planet. She grew up having all the pets she ever asked for, from exotic birds to powerful horses. She treated them kindly and her animals seemed to offer her respect.

Everyday, the princess went out on long horse ride with her guards, they always made sure she was safe. One cold winter day, on one of her rides, she found a Siberian wolf pup, hurt and almost frozen to death on the side of her usual path through the frozen forest.

When she dismounted for the pup, her guard addressed her:

– Your Royal Highness, it might not be safe.  
– _Zhalo_ , it’s only a pup.

She bent for the pup and picked him up. He quickly nuzzled against her and her heart melted for the little pup.  
Using her long winter scarf, she tied the pup to her chest, beneath her winter cape and quickly turned around to return to the palace.

She brought the pup to her room in front of the large fireplace for him to warm up and Zhalo brought him something to eat. Upon examining the pup, Yupítera realized he had been left to die by his pack because he was albino. She nuzzled the pup and cradled him.

– No one will let you die here, _Bachiy_ , she murmured to the pup.

Which the pup seemed to understand because he nuzzled the side of her face.

The years passed and the princess continued to grow up and so did Bachiy. The princess still took care of her other pets, but Bachiy was her favorite, they were so close that Bachiy would sleep in the princess bed. When she went out on rides, he would accompany her and he protected her from dangerous animals and saved her life in three separate occasions.

When the princess turned 18, the suitors and marriage proposal started to pour in, but the princess refused them all and the insisting ones were deterred by her very loyal Bachiy. When she turned 22, her parents grew tired of her constant dismissal and gave her an ultimatum, if she had not chosen a husband by her 23rd birthday, they would choose for her.

The princess was heart broken, she despaired for months. Her only joy left was her Bachiy and her rides in the forest.

Zahlo was more then a guard for the princess, he had been there to protect her since she was a young child, he considered her like a younger sister or a daughter and he saw how this pending arranged marriage tore through her soul. Once he caught the princess talking to her wolf. “If you were a man, I would marry you my dear Bachiy.” She had looked at him with pleading eyes and he had started to look into ways to make that happen.

Days before her 23rd birthday, he knocked at her door.

– Come in, she called.

He entered her room carrying an old and heavy book.

– Your Royal Highness, I believe I have been successful in my research.

She looked up from petting Bachiy.

– What do you mean?  
– I have been looking into ways for Bachiy to become a man.

Yupítera stood and walked to the desk where Zhalo had placed the book and started to read the page it was open too.

– Do you really think it is possible?  
– I do not know Your Royal Highness.

She spent the evening studying the ritual described and talking to Bachiy about it.

The very next day on her horse ride she took a jar of honey and some herbs and headed in the forest on an unfamiliar path. Only Zhalo and Bachiy were allowed to follow her. She soon found what she was looking for. A waterfall of pure water. She placed the herbs in the jar of honey and then pricking the tip of her finger she let drops of blood fall into the jar, 23 drops, one for every years of life she had.

The princess took the jar and threw it into the water. The jar broke and the content washed down the waterfall. The princess removed her clothes, keeping only a white robe, and entered the water. It was cold but she stood her ground in the water.

– I offer myself, for the one that I love. Please grant my request.

Then she laid in the water, floating, and allowed herself to go over the waterfall. It was not a giant waterfall, but still no a safe height.

When she went over the waterfall, Bachiy jumped into the water after her. At the bottom of the waterfall, the princess was having trouble swimming away from the current made by the waterfall until Bachiy arrived. Together they managed to return to the shore and collapsed there.

Zhalo rushed to the princess side, she was soaked but otherwise fine. Bachiy on the other hand was suffering immensely, as his body slowly transformed into who he was in his heart. Yupítera crawled to Bachiy’s side and held him in her arms, against her heart, like the first time she had carried him.

Slowly, his fur went, and his body became human, mostly. His ears kept a pointed top and she could see fangs in his mouth. Once the pain had passed, she spoke softly to him.

– Bachiy, my dear Bachiy.

Bachiy stirred, nuzzled against her chest and then whimpered has he saw his hands.  
He went back and took in his new body. Touching his face, looking at his arms and legs, moving his toes.  
Then he tried to speak, but only garbled sounds came out.

– Take your time, the princess told him.

Bachiy nodded, showing he could understand.  
Then he tried again, making deliberate sounds and understanding how to speak.

– It… wor…ked… You…r… Ma…jes…ty… He said, stopping at each sound.  
– Bachiy, my Bachiy, yes it worked, she said hugging him and kissing his face.

After drying themselves and getting dressed, Bachiy with some help. She sat on a rock and he placed his head on her laps has he used to do for all those years. They talked, him getting better at it every time he spoke.

– Do you know why I’ve done this? She finally asked him.  
– Yes, I jumped in the water because I wanted to, he answered.

And sitting up, still unsure of his movements, he took her hand and placed it on his beating heart.

– I’ve loved you since the day you picked me up in the forest.

She nuzzled and nipped his nose, they way she used to do it and then placed her lips on his in a human kiss.

– I love you, my Bachiy.

Later that day, after getting used to his body, walking, talking and riding a horse they went back to the palace. The palace guard were surprised when she arrives with a man on her horse and her wolf nowhere to be seen, but a simple look from her and Zhalo was enough to keep them quiet.

When she entered her parent’s suite she braced herself but moved on ahead, with Bachiy and Zhalo by her side. She found them in her mother’s boudoir.

– Father, mother, I have chosen who is to be my husband.

The Tsar and the Tsarina were overjoyed until they saw his ears. Then the Tsarina started to cry and the Tsar’s hand went to his mouth.

– Yupítera, what have you done? Asked her father.  
– The regeneration ritual. She replied.

Then, and only then did the Tsarina showed her ears to her daughter. Yupítera gasped for they were pointed too.

The Tsarina stood and walked to Bachiy.

– This life will bring you great joy, but also great pain. Those granted with the regeneration have to change back on a regular basis for our wolf senses not to overtake us. And we have to choose to change back to human form.

And looking at her daughter, she adds:

– And any child you have will change permanently if not married by their 23rd birthday.

The princess and her wolf looked at each other while all the implication of the Tsarina’s words came clear in their mind.

– Mother, will I change like you after my birthday?  
– If you marry and mate Bachiy, yes. Admited the Tsarina.

Yupítera looked at Bachiy.

– I love you, I will not do without you. She murmured.  
– I don’t want you to give up being human…  
– Then marry me.

Nuzzling into her hair he answered:

– Yes.

 

A month after the royal wedding, three wolves were seen leaving the palace ground. An order came from the Tsar to leave the trio of wolves alone and that anyone harming them would be hanged. In the morning light, the wolves came back and the Tsar welcomed them. Two were Siberian wolves, although one was albino, and the third had fur the color of skin and her eyes were green.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this all came from, but now it's out there. Let me know what you think.


End file.
